Les Cloches du Sanctuaire
by SwordCapricorn
Summary: Les cloches de Pâques se sont arrêtées au Sanctuaire, c'est l'heure pour les minis Gold Saints de partir en expédition à travers les 12 Maisons. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, Orreaga et Anaël sont à Albafica des Poissons (voir "Les Chroniques de l'Assassin). Merci à mon Poisson adoré de me les prêter pour cette première fic. Bonne lecture!


Les Cloches du Sanctuaire

Ce matin Shura s'était réveillé en même temps que le soleil et avait réveillé ses deux meilleurs copains au passage. Pas de ronchonnements cette fois, tout le monde s'était levé tout de suite, malgré le ciel gris et le parquet de marbre glacé et s'était faufilé joyeusement hors de la chambre pour la mission du jour : pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui, c'était Pâques et il fallait réveiller leurs maîtres, la chasse aux œufs ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps!

La petite bande de minis Gold survoltée, menée par Angelo, entra dans la chambre d'Orreaga - il avait invité la veille Anaël, Aphrodite et Angelo pour la chasse du lendemain - et se jeta sur le lit où les deux amants dormaient encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce qui ne les perturba pas le moins du monde. Il n'y avait que les maîtres de Shura, Angelo et Aphrodite d'assez bêtes pour croire que leurs disciples ne savaient pas pour eux deux. "Réveillez-vous, maîtres! Réveillez-vous!", criaient-t-ils en les secouant. Concert de grommellements, suivit d'un mollasson "Allez vous recoucher les microbes" de la part d'un Crabe mal réveillé. Il avait envie de flemmarder au lit avec son Cabri encore un peu. Il se rencognait contre Orreaga sous le regard malicieux et les rires étouffés des trois chenapans bien décidés à réveiller ces adultes récalcitrants. "DEBOUT LES AMOUREUX! DEBOUT LES AMOUREUX! C'EST L'HEURE DE LA CHASSE AUX ŒUFS!", crièrent-ils en sautant sur le matelas, hilares, sûrs de l'effet que cela provoquerait.

Il fallut quelques minutes à l'information pour parvenir aux cerveaux embrumés des tourtereaux qui se relevèrent d'un bond, rouges comme des écrevisses, essayant vainement de gronder les trois garnements qui se roulaient de rire dans le lit. Les sales gosses! Shura rampa vers son maître, alla l'enlacer et lui donner un baiser pour se faire pardonner, puis tous les trois leur firent leurs plus beaux yeux de chiots battus et lancèrent un _S'iiiiiiiiiiiiil vouuuuus plaîîîît!_ auquel il fut impossible de résister. Orreaga rendit les armes en soupirant, ébouriffa les cheveux de son apprenti au passage. "C'est bon, c'est bon, on arrive", un doux sourire sur les lèvres quand les enfants éclatèrent de joie, "mais d'abord vous sortez d'ici qu'on s'habille" Un choeur de _Ouiiiiiiii_ lui répondit, auquel Aphrodite ajouta un "Pourquoi? Vous allez vous embrasser?", qui fut suivi d'un _Beurk!_ unanime et les enfants s'enfuirent en riant, contents de leurs bêtises. Anaël était boudeur et Orreaga goûtait la plaisanterie des enfants envers son compagnon. D'habitude c'était lui qui faisait les blagues et autres farces, mais là il s'était fait prendre en traître. Il s'approcha de lui, déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis murmura à son oreille. "Allez, viens au lieu de faire ta mauvaise tête. On se rattrapera plus tard quand les enfants seront fatigués". Il eut pour toute réponse un "Hum. Oui", avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à son tour, puis ils s'habillèrent et rejoignirent les enfants pour le petit-déjeuner.

Aiolos, son petit frère et les jumeaux venaient d'arriver quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle à manger. A croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Après avoir rapidement englouti chocolat, churros et cornetti, tout le monde se dispersa dans la Maison du Capricorne, fouillant chaque recoin pour trouver les précieux œufs. Shura aida même le petit Aiolia à trouver ses premiers œufs. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent les derniers œufs, Orreaga demanda à tout le monde de descendre à la Maison du Sagittaire pour continuer la chasse. Toute la matinée, ils passèrent de Maison en Maison (la plupart étant vides) pour ramasser les chocolats, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à la Maison du Bélier, où ils se reposèrent un moment, les enfants comparant la taille de leurs magots chocolatés respectifs et se remémorant les instants les plus drôles. La plus dure avait été la Maison des Gémeaux, car les jumeaux avaient activé le Labyrinthe et préparé quelques illusions, la Maison avait été truffée d'œufs illusoires, ce qui provoquait frustration et hilarité quand quelqu'un en était victime. Mais enfin, il commença à faire faim. Anaël interdit à tout le monde de taper dans les chocolats et leur demanda de le suivre dans la Maison du Cancer où le déjeuner devait être prêt.

Toute cette descente et cette course les avaient affamés et épuisés, et une fois le déjeuner englouti - un délicieux agneau, de la pastiera et de la Colomba au dessert - les enfants allèrent lézarder sur les marches de la Maison, les petits colonisant les genoux ou les bras des plus grands. Ils savouraient cette journée de tranquillité et d'amusement, totalement oublieux de la Chevalerie, de ses légendes et de ses règles strictes. Là, maintenant c'était juste le paradis pour eux.

Orreaga et Anaël, sur le seuil de la Maison, regardaient amusés cette mauvaise troupe somnoler sous le ciel qui s'éclaircissait par moment. Ils se calmaient enfin, ils allaient pouvoir souffler un peu. Peut-être même en profiter. Anaël jeta un regard sur son compagnon, lui sourit en voyant son expression. Ils pensaient à la même chose. Ils s'éclipsèrent silencieusement, décidant pour être sûr d'être tranquilles de monter jusqu'à la Maison du Lion. Elle était vide - son (futur) propriétaire étant encore en couche-culotte - , ils auraient la paix un moment si les apprentis Saints se décidaient à faire une sieste. Les plus grands pouvaient se débrouiller tout seuls, ils n'auraient qu'à descendre à la Maison des Gémeaux. Cette fin de journée ne serait qu'à eux, pensèrent-ils en s'enlaçant passionnément.


End file.
